<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories of the Second Self: In the Wrong Neighberhood by John_Steiner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502110">Stories of the Second Self: In the Wrong Neighberhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner'>John_Steiner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alter Idem [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Urban Fantasy - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five werewolf members of the Ridgewood Street Pack track down another werewolf from a rival pack. However, when they catch up to him they discover there are worse hunters in the dark of night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alter Idem [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stories of the Second Self: In the Wrong Neighberhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streetlight did little to illuminate the dark neighborhood, where scant few windows appeared on the dim grimy buildings.</p><p>"What the fuck are we doin' down this way?" James asks, visibly nervous.</p><p>"We're gonna show Loco Lobo they can't just cruisin' through our hood," Terrance replies, and then something makes him take a whiff of the air, "Yeah, we gotcha now, bitch!"</p><p>The five members of Ridgewood Pack strode well outside their usual streets around Losantiville Avenue to track the offending werewolf in a street pack that wasn't even from Cincinnati. It led them down a road more poorly lit that most at night. Not a soul was in sight, and that had James a little worried. In the Ridgewood hood pack members would be out, and he expected Loco Lobo to be doing the same here.</p><p>"I see that punk ass," Terrance pointed, "Let's fuck 'em up!"</p><p>They didn't bother changing, just sprinted toward where the lone Loco Lobo pack member huddled under a street lamp. Except, when they reached him, they noticed him shivering, half naked, and bite marks in a couple places.</p><p>"This ain't no initiation bite," Terrance pointed out.</p><p>"They're human shaped bites," Craze said, "'Cept...."</p><p>He didn't need to finish, because they could all see it. The teeth had been sharper than changed wolf teeth.</p><p>"Fuck!" James looked around, "Fuckin' Open Feeders."</p><p>"Got what your bitch ass had comin', huh?" Terrance declared, and threw a kick in for good measure. "The fuck outta here!"</p><p>James pulled at Terrance and pointed further down the road. "See that shit?"</p><p>Even in human form, werewolves had their double retinas, which mean they picked up light twice as well. There were two figures, a man and a woman, each wearing long coats. The woman waved at them.</p><p>"They don't smell right," James said.</p><p>"Let's get movin'," Terrance said, "We made our point. She wants to bleed his ass out it ain't our thang."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>